It's the way
by fra22
Summary: A little something describing what Brian might have felt for Justin in season 1.


**It's the way**

A/N: I will not pretend this is real poetry but as I don't find any other term, I'll say that this is a little « poem » I started to write some time ago.

It was just a way to describe what Brian might have felt for Justin and their situation during season 1.

Like always I warn you about the language. English is not my first language and as I lived in both England and the US I caught different pronunciations and tend to mix them a bit so please forgive me if the rhymes are a bit off.

* * *

It's the way you hear what I say and do not say

The way we intertwine our fingers when we fuck, when we play

It's the way you make me fucking horny

The way you dance: close, rubbing, bouncing around, happy

It's the way you moan, the way you scream

The way you make me eat the ice cream

It's the way you make the others look like a pale copy

The way you could have any guy but want me

It's the way you draw me at night

The way you hide out of my sight

It's the way I find your sketchpad in the morning

And the way I look like on the fucking good drawing

It's the way my friends adopt you like a stray puppy

The way they accept you

The way they love you

Way more than they love me

It's the way we fuck, suck, rim, kiss

And the way you glow in a fucking bliss

It's the way you get chills when I touch you

And the way I ram into you

It's the way you sneeze and scrunch your nose

The way your mum still buys your clothes

It's the way sometimes I look at you

The way I don't give a shit and do

It's the way you look at me

The way you make me wanna flee

It's the way you look so fine

And the way your body fit under mine

It's the way your skin is soft like a baby

It's the way you blow me

It's the way we tease, the way we freeze,

The way we dance, the way you please

It's the way you discover the backroom, with wide eyes and open mouth

And the way you go south

It's the way you still keep this innocent face

And the way you seem out of place

It's the way you stay at my side

The way our lips, hands, limbs collide and slide

And the way you provide a warm inside

It's the way your blond hair catch the light

And the way we don't leave each other's sight

It's the way you use your bedroom voice to get something from me

It's the way I brush you off and the way I still agree

It's the way your white knuckles clutch the sheet

The way they did in that stupid suite

It's the way you laugh at my jokes

The way you always steal my smokes

It's the way you get easily hurt but stick around

And the way you hold your ground

It's the way you eat like a pig and don't care

And the way you accept any dare here and there

It's the way you shudder when I whisper in your ear

The way you nurse your beer, down your shoots and can't think clear

It's the way I run my fingers in your hair

The way you look up, the way you stare

It's the way you clench you teeth, dug your nails and scratch my back

The way you plead, spur and never cut me some slack

It's the way you're a kid, the way you're a man

The way you fit in any time span

It's the way you take off that white robe

The way you lick and probe

It's the way you laugh, the way you cry

The way unshed tears never leave your eye

It's the way you astonish me by your genuine concern

The way you make me burn and yearn

It's the way I mentor you

The way you chose what to apply, what to listen to

It's the way you throw my own words to my face

The way you keep up the pace

It's the way you have a hundred different smile(s )

And the way I know them all

The way out of my memory they'll crawl

And the way it might take a while

It's the way you talk when we're in bed and the way I listen

And the way we do that when our skin still glisten

It's the way your eyes sparkle when I say something nice

And the way you forget it'll always come with a price

It's the way the blue lights reflect on your skin

The way you sport that stupid grin

It's the way I give you goose bumps anytime of the day

The way I drive you to school even if it's not on my way

It's the way your tongue rolls, the way your spit dries

It's the way your sigh on my lips dies

It's the way your nipple ring makes my finger itch to tug

And the way your taste is like a drug

It's the way we're glued by our sweat

The way our skin rise and break

The way our bodies still ache and shake

And it's the way we still lie wet

It's the way we push, the way we pull

And the way you like to feel full

It's the way my arm fit around your shoulder

The way I'll always be much older

It's the way you care when you shouldn't

The way it pissed me off and the way it doesn't

It's the way there is your pillow, your side, your brush

The way it's easy for our mouths and lips to crush

And it's the way I'll make you flush

The way you'll glow, hide and blush

It's the way your ass bounces when you walk

The way I nuzzle your neck to shut you up

The way you continue to talk

And the way your cheek I'll cup

It's the way you fit in my embrace

The way your hair tickles my nose

The way our moves are full of grace

It's the way I hate to enjoy those

It's the way you look, the way you smell: fresh, sweet and enticing

It's the way you beg for more, the way I'm obliging

It's the way on your body the water is gliding

The way drops are forming

…

It's the way my bed is now always warm

The way I envy your conviction

The way you watch over my son

…

It's the way I'm lost

The way I pretend

The way I hope it will end

**It's the way**_** we**_


End file.
